


Blue

by SassyNightCat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Spolier warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyNightCat/pseuds/SassyNightCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has come back from the Instutiute, but Piper is worried. Something seems very wrong, her cheerful smart vaultdweller has grown quiet and just sits there staring at the old crib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

It was raining again. That glowing yellow rain filled with radiation. She had been sitting staring at the crib in her blown out shell of a house for hours. Dogmeat had curled up by her side, resting his furry face on her leg and giving her a comforting buff every once in a while.

There was an ice cold lump in her stomach that just wouldn't give way. As if all her grief suddenly welled up from inside and would wait no longer.

She was so confused. So unsure.

“Blue?” Piper peaked in trying to smile and look cheerful but there was worry in her eyes “Blue, do you want to talk? You have said nothing since you came back. Did you find Shaun?”

A lump big enough to make her feel like she was choking formed in her throat and she tried to clear it, but it only ended in a sob sounding cough.

“Kind of. Maybe,” she mumbled, eyes once more locked on the crib.

It could all be lies. A convenient lie to make her hesitate to destroy them. How could she know? What did it matter?

The boy in the glass-room… his reaction still haunted her. She felt so foolish. So lost.

How could she have thought that her son would know her even if she had found the real boy? 10 years at least and he had never seen her. He could not possibly remember her. Or Nathan.

Tears dimmed her sight and she tried to wipe them away but there was no end to them. She heard Dogmeat whine and Piper mumble something before she felt the reporter take of Blues glasses with a smooth motion and pull her into a tight hug.

Not a word was uttered, because there was no words to express this kind of grief.

“I am so sorry, Blue,” Piper whispered after a while and dried the Wanderers eyes.

“I'm a fool,” Blue whispered and leaned on her friend and lover sobbing her heart out “I'm so sorry Nathan… I am so sorry… I couldn't protect him or our baby...”

 

Piper just held her, she knew there was nothing that could be said at this point. She had known this was bound to happen someday. Someday Blue would have to face the loss of her family, and now when the bogeyman had been hunted down, exposed, now there was no task to complete to get closer to getting her baby back. Nothing to shield herself with any longer.

Just the cold harsh realization that her husband was dead, her baby long gone and she was lost 200 years from her own time.

Blue just sat there for what felt like an eternity, crying, clinging to Piper and trying to get a hold of herself and her emotions.

As the tears subsided and her breaths became calmer and more regular Piper softly stroke Blues brown hair and whispered;

“You did everything you could, Blue. You did more than could ever had been asked of you. I am so sorry for your loss, and I want you to know that no one can say that you did not try enough. It was out of your control,”

“He was my baby...”

“I know. I know. But you did all you could. You put a bullet into the guy who killed Nathan, you tracked down the Institute and found away in. I don't know what happened in there, Blue, but I know you. I know you did all you could, at that it was more than anybody else would had been capable too. It's time to grief. And it is okay. Do you want me to tell Preston to take command for a while? Do you want to do a funeral or something?”

Blue shook her head, staring at the crib, her jaw clinched and tears still streaming from her eyes.

“I need to be alone for a while,” she mumbled and rose from the chair and walked out.

Dogmeat followed her, and Piper felt her heart clinch. If Blue went away now she probably wouldn't come back.

“I can't let you do that,” she called out from behind her love and jogged up to her side “You have saved my hide so many times, Blue. Now it's my time to save you,”

“I don't need saving,” Blue muttered and entered the workshop, reaching for her shot-gun and eyeing her power-armour “...They will however,”

“Who?” Piper watched Blue carefully

“The Institute. They killed Nathan. They stole my baby. They… brainwashed or killed my baby. I don't know which. They say he was their leader. That my Shaun was their leader. An old man. That can't be right. Kellogg lived in Diamond City with Shaun. That was not 60 years ago. They would have mentioned if that was 60 years ago. They have made synths of my boy. My son. He pretended to be him so I wouldn't kill them all. To make me side with them,”

Her voice was shivering with rage and pain. Piper swallowed the lump of fear in her throat as she watched Blue balance that so ever thin line between temporary rage and mindless insanity.

“They take people. They think they are above all. Gods. I'll blow their brains out. Every.Single.One,”

“Blue… take a deep breath,”

“No! I won't allow them to haunt anybody. To tare any other families apart. Fetch me Preston. The Minute men are going to war,”


End file.
